Accidental Demon Summoning
by Warrior orb5
Summary: England tells Sealand and America a story but it turns into something deadly. Human names used. AU where they are not countries.


Disclaimer: I wrote this. I don't own the characters or the series that they came from.  
>AN: I wrote this a while ago but revised it and fixed some of the mistakes. So yeah . . . read it again?

* * *

><p>"Come on Alfred! I don't see the point of listing to older brother's stories if they just freak you out so much," Peter told his older brother.<p>

"It's because I'm going to be a hero so I have to get over all my fears!" Alfred exclaimed in his usual hyperactive voice while adding a confident laugh afterwards.

The two boys were unaware of their brother's presence as he walked toward them. He put his hands on each of Alfred's shoulders.

"Peter, you couldn't possibly be afraid of my stories, could you?" the older boy asked tauntingly while smirking at Alfred.

Peter rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious jab at his pride and replied, "You know Arthur, you were nicer before you started hanging out with Francis."

"Whatever. Do you want a story or not?" Arthur asked mostly while mostly watching Alfred.

Alfred shook his head nearly making his glasses fall off. Arthur smiled and led the boys outside where they normally listened to his stories.

Once they were seated Arthur looked at the setting sun and smirked before stating, "This story is a little different from my others."

Alfred's eyes got bigger in wonder. It was apparent that it was the reaction Arthur desired as he smirked and then pulled a book from his pocket.

"This story is different because it hasn't been finished yet. On the first page of this book it says that whoever is to read this book will bring a monster to the world that cannot be stopped by the reader without a great sacrifice!" The blond boy dramatically declared.

Peter was never sure how his older brothers became so obsessed in the supernatural but as he took a look at the book that his brother held he could only guess at why they were so fascinated.

Arthur saw that his younger brothers had become fixated on the book so he flipped to the beginning and started to read, "Before the world existed as we know it there were three people, a women who controlled the darkness and warmth, a man who could control the light and cold, and a small child who wandered in the darkness between both of the other's domains."

Arthur glanced up from the book to see that while Alfred was immersed in the story Peter had started a fire and curled up to sleep next to it.

"The boy between the realms had no name and was content to stay in the dark but one day came when a struggle of power threatened to destroy the balance of that existence," the story telling boy continued while turning the pages unnecessarily slow to see his younger brother squirm in anticipation.

"In an attempt to stop what seemed like an unavoidable war the two beings agreed to rid themselves of their evil sources of power, the cold and the darkness, by giving it to the boy who since then grew into a man who hid behind a mask of childlike innocence," Arthur finished abruptly.

"The rest of these pages are blank," Arthur told his brother when he saw his disappointed look.

As the brothers looked over to the fire to wake Peter they saw it begin to change from orange and red to blue and purple in a spiral of darkness that emitted an aurora of disaster. From the center of the fire a hand reached up and clawed at the ground. Soon a whole body was visible.

The thing that appeared to be a young man with silver hair and purple eyes looked up at them with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The creature pulled its self completely out of the fire and simply asked Arthur, "You called?"

The three brothers looked in shock at him.

"If you want me to leave I will. If one of you comes with me," the creature told them seeing their reaction to his presence.

Alfred who was interested in the creature looked up at him and asked, "Who are you? Why do you want to leave?"

"I was given a name by the last person that summoned me, Ivan and I don't want to leave but I will if one of you goes with me," Ivan replied with a creepy smile.

"Should we want you to leave?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Well only if you don't want me to make this world my own," Ivan replied as though this was as simple as if it were going to rain.

Arthur stood in shock at first then looked down at his brothers before replying, "If one of us goes with you you'll just leave everything and everyone else alone, right?"

The figure nodded before walking towards them. Peter who was backing away saw an old faucet pipe by the shrubs of the house. He grabbed it and then hurled it at Ivan only to have it snatched out of the air by him. Peter saw that he wouldn't be able to stop him so he hurried back to his brothers.

Ivan continued advancing towards them now with the pipe in hand while Arthur looked from one brother to the next and finaly focused on Peter.

Arthur picked up Peter a shoved him towards Ivan then responded, "Here, take him and go!"

Ivan looked at the boy before shoving him back and responding, "You read the book, that wasn't a great sacrifice. But since you made the effort, I'll help you the rest of the way."

Ivan moved with inhuman speeds towards Arthur and grabbed him. He dragged him back with him into the fire and there was no time for Alfred or Peter to stop him.


End file.
